


Bury him

by Westery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, M/M, MOC!Cas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westery/pseuds/Westery
Summary: — С тех пор, как что? С тех пор, как мы потеряли едва ли не всех наших близких? С тех пор, как метка свела Каса с ума? С тех пор, как мне пришлось похоронить его в ящике Ма’лака? — Дин правда устал. И твердить это Сэму каждый день уже не хватает сил.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Bury him

«Всё обойдётся», — убеждает Дин сам себя, как только Кас получает метку. «Кас ведь сильный, он справится, обязательно», — снова и снова говорит Дин себе после того, как они запирают Чака.  
Дин думает, что всё обязано быть иначе. Амара ведь была Тьмой, и метка эту тьму пробуждала во всех её носителях. Поэтому Дин до последнего надеется, что ключ от клетки бога — того, кто создал всё, того, кто должен был являться противоположностью тьмы, — не будет столь разрушительным. Ему так хочется в это верить. Но он ошибается. Чтобы понять это, много времени не требуется. Даже наоборот — его проходит слишком мало. Видимо, метка всегда собирает в себе только самое худшее, самое тёмное и мрачное.

Первые пару недель кажется, что все сработало, что хотя бы раз все получилось, и теперь они наконец свободны и могут жить своими жизнями. Но потом монстры начинают появляться словно из ниоткуда и уничтожать всех на своём пути. Кас с новообретенной силой становится настоящим ходячим оружием и здорово помогает на каждом выезде, пока не случается беда. Пока Клэр не погибает. Её смерть становится первым шагом к концу. Эта трагедия дает толчок к тому, что ангел начинает терять контроль. Метка ангельской местью не насыщается, конечно же, этого мало, и она начинает требовать новых жертв.

После этого в бункере ангел перестаёт появляться совсем. Дин с Сэмом едва успевают отслеживать кровавые бойни, которые Кас оставляет после себя. Вернуть его обратно больше не получается.  
— Я не могу навредить вам, я не хочу, — говорит Кас по телефону, — но я всё меньше могу контролировать это.  
Он не слушает уговоры ни Дина, ни Сэма.  
— Ящик. Вам нужно построить ящик, — последнее, что говорит Кас, а затем отключается.  
И с тех пор связь с ним теряется окончательно.

Поначалу его целями являются только монстры, и то, что Кас делает с ними, заставляет содрогаться даже Дина, чего только не повидавшего за всю свою жизнь.

Дин выходит на порог бункера и просит его каждый вечер: «Вернись к нам. Вернись _ко мне_. Мы найдём способ все исправить». Но он даже больше не уверен, что ангел может слышать его.

А потом начинаются бесконечные потери: за Клэр — Донна, за ней Эйлин, и ещё десятки других смертей от рук монстров. Сэм почти перестает спать и сам становится словно одержимым. Дин пытается ему помочь, и справиться со своим горем тоже, молитвы становятся редкими, Кас на связь не выходит. Они не справляются. Никто из них.

С монстров Кас переключается на ад и уничтожает больше трети, когда Ровена сама появляется в бункере.  
Кас не был человеком, не умер, не стал после демоном с меткой. Не стал тем, с кем они уже имели дело, кем однажды был сам Дин. Никто не знает, во что он превратился. Он ангел, и без того сильное существо. Метка же сделала его почти неуязвимым.

Ровена днями пытается создать заклинание, но все они либо имеют ничтожный, кратковременный эффект, либо не действуют вообще. Дин даже готов использовать освободившее от метки его самого, он знает, что уничтожение метки выпустит Чака, но ему уже все равно, лишь бы этот кошмар закончился. Это не срабатывает. Ни старое заклинание, ни усовершенствованное Ровеной.  
— Мой мальчик, мне так жаль, — говорит она, перед тем как исчезнуть, спрятаться как можно дальше, потому что больше ничего не остаётся.  
Ещё одна часть души Дина обрывается и сгорает.  
— Да. Мне тоже.

Когда Касу — метке — в аду становится скучно, он переходит на людей. Точка невозврата пройдена, Дин всем сердцем хотел бы, чтобы этого никогда не случалось.

В этот раз ящик Ма’лака помогает ему строить Сэм. На это уходит три дня. И каждый из этих дней Дин отчаянно молится. В последний вечер он снова просит:  
— Кас, ты должен меня услышать. Это же я, Дин. Остановись, молю тебя. Возвращайся. — Он хочет добавить и «мне жаль», и «лучше бы это был я», и «прости». Но с губ срывается только вымученное:  
— Пожалуйста…

Дин на самом деле не верит своим глазам, когда спустя полчаса Кас действительно появляется. Его глаза не пылают синим, в руках нет ангельского клинка — тот, что был у Каса во время получения метки, стал его личным Первым клинком. Его лицо испачкано в крови, и он сам едва стоит на ногах.

— Сделай, что должен, — первое, что произносит Кас, прежде чем Дин успевает приблизиться к нему.  
Дин замирает на полпути. Он не готов к тому, чем все закончится. Ему хочется преодолеть оставшиеся два шага и наконец обнять ангела, но прямо сейчас он едва может дышать.  
— Кас, нет. Что происходит? Ты ведь вернул себе контроль?  
Он должен был, а иначе бы не стоял здесь.  
Но ангел в панике озирается по сторонам, обнаруживает искомое и доходит до ящика Ма’лака сам.  
— Не могу, — его костяшки белеют от того, с какой силой он стискивает края ящика. — Не могу… контролировать. Больше… не могу.  
Глаза Каса начинают снова сверкать, и даже через два слоя одежды Дин видит, как начинает пульсировать метка.  
— Дин! Ну же… — в этом голосе едва можно узнать голос Каса. Он звучит загробным звоном и ангелу больше не принадлежит.

У Дина есть секунды. Он в один миг оказывается рядом, мощным движением ладоней толкает Каса, и тот падает в ящик. Дин видит собственные действия как будто со стороны. Вот его пальцы тянутся к лицу ангела, чтобы прикоснуться хотя бы _в последний раз_. Вот Кас снова полностью теряет контроль и порывается подняться. И вот за какое-то мгновение Дин успевает отдернуть руку и закрыть крышку.  
И только тогда осознает реальность происходящего.

Кас внутри сходит с ума. Дин слышит, как его руки бьют и царапают изнутри.  
— Дин, выпусти меня! — слышится голос ангела. У Дина ломается все внутри, вся выдержка и весь контроль. Он не может этого слышать. Он словно в трансе уже кладёт ладонь поверх крышки, чтобы снять её, когда слышит снова:  
— Выпусти меня! — и это уже тот самый чудовищный голос-не-ангела.  
И Дин отдергивает руку, когда Кас — _тот, кто был когда-то Касом_ — продолжает:  
— Я уничтожу тебя, а потом твоего брата, весь город и всю эту проклятую планету.

Он снова изо всех сил бьется внутри, и Дин сбегает обратно в комнаты бункера. Когда он появляется в общей комнате, там Сэм. Дин не знает, что именно сейчас отражает его лицо, но Сэм вскакивает и спрашивает:  
— Что? Что случилось?  
«Конец», — хочется сказать Дину, он с трудом доходит до стола, чтобы буквально рухнуть за него.  
— Кас, — сказать чётко это не получается, Дин едва хрипит. — Кас. В ящике. — И он просто машет рукой в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. Сэм срывается туда, и Дин, оставшись в одиночестве, в бессилии роняет голову на собственные руки. Это слишком. Это все просто слишком.

Проходит неделя. Дин не решается сделать что-либо с ящиком, но его нахождение совсем рядом выворачивает душу наизнанку. Кас рычит, Кас кричит. Кас просит, и умоляет, и угрожает. Это больше не Кас, Дин знает, но все равно не может остановиться. Приходит к ящику, кладёт ладонь сверху и мечтает о том, чтобы все это оказалось просто сном. «Мне так жаль», — говорит он тому, кто мечтает разорвать его в клочья.

Сэм прав, Сэм так чертовски прав. Они должны похоронить его. Дин должен. Сэм связывается с Ровеной, и она, чтобы не повторилась судьба предыдущего ящика, накладывает дополнительную защиту, уж это точно в её силах. Дин арендует машину с кузовом, и Сэм помогает ему загрузить туда ящик. Дин не произносит ни слова, пока Сэм не собирается сесть рядом.  
— Не надо, Сэм. Я должен сделать это сам, понимаешь?  
Сэм нерешительно топчется у машины, но кивает и остаётся снаружи.  
— Будь осторожен, ладно? — просит он.  
И Дину чудится в этом: «Не наделай глупостей». Но он знает, что его брат доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы отпустить одного.

Дин едет несколько часов до выбранного места — заброшенное древнее кладбище, настолько заросшее травой и кустарником, что за ними с трудом можно различить остатки надгробий. Он долго копает могилу, а потом по листку, данному Ровеной, читает заклинание сокрытия, чтобы ни одно существо не смогло откопать ящик.

Он оставляет листок в яме и идёт обратно к машине. Ящик тяжёлый, но яма широкая и не слишком глубокая, так что с нескольких попыток Дину удаётся поместить его туда. Кас умоляет отпустить его, не переставая, с тех пор как Дин остановил машину. Дину кажется, он больше не выдержит. Он прислоняется лбом к крышке и надрывно шепчет:  
— Прости, прости меня, Кас, прости меня.  
А потом резким движением стирает слезы, выбирается из ямы и закапывает её, не давая себе ни секунды на раздумья. Кас продолжает кричать все это время. Дин вместе с ним закапывает и остатки своей души.

Он возвращается в бункер. Крик Каса преследует его всю дорогу. Дин собирает всю волю, которую только может в себе найти, чтобы не повернуть обратно. Он едет так быстро, словно за ним гонятся все демоны ада с Люцифером во главе, а потом напивается до беспамятсва. Дни превращаются в непрекращающийся кошмар.

— Что с тобой случилось, Дин? С тех пор…  
— С тех пор, как что? С тех пор, как мы потеряли едва ли не всех наших близких? С тех пор как метка свела Каса с ума? С тех пор, как мне пришлось похоронить его в ящике Ма’лака? — Дин правда устал. И твердить это Сэму каждый день уже не хватает сил.  
— С меня хватит, — говорит Дин и уходит.

Он ни разу не приезжает туда, к могиле. Больше не доверяет себе. Каждую ночь ему снится, как Кас, не тот, ставший монстром, а прежний, зовёт его, и зовёт, и зовёт. Поэтому Дин не возвращается. Он уверен — стоит ещё раз оказаться рядом, _настолько рядом_ , и он выкопает могилу голыми руками. Может быть, Сэму стоило запереть его в одной из комнат и отвезти ящик самому, чтобы Дин никогда не узнал его местоположение. А может быть, Сэму не нужно было ещё и это — чтобы Дин не простил его до конца своих дней.

Дину хочется немного покоя, но он не может его нигде найти. Он даже старается больше не молиться Касу. Чтобы не мучить его ещё больше. Или так, сохраняя молчание, только хуже? Дин не знает, он ни черта не знает, что сводит с ума и его тоже.

— Я отправляюсь туда, с тобой или без тебя, — говорит Сэм. Дину уже все равно. Он поднимается и бредет прочь из бункера, не взяв ни единой вещи. У Сэма ведь сумка, наверняка там что-то найдётся и для него. А если нет — неважно. Где-то там, глубоко в сердце, Дин надеется, что эта поездка станет для него последней.


End file.
